jenas problem
by bad-grammer-girl
Summary: so theres this new girl and her moms hestia and all then she has all this stuff done to her NOT FINISHED STILL UPDATING


**Chapter surprise**

I was standing in my bedroom with my head out the window when the best day of my life started. A wind so strong came and picked me up I thought I was going to die then I realised I was at a weird place I never seen before. Just a second ago I was in my messy bedroom as happy as can be now I was in a beautiful strawberry field .I was happy until a whole lot of kids ,a horse guy, a huge dog the size of a truck ,and a bunch of goat thing came charging toward me. They were all talking at once but then horse dude spoke up and said " who are you speak your name''.I stiffened then I told them my name

" um my …name is …um…Jena''. Well I got to admit I was accepting some gasps or people not caring at all and just walking back to were ever they came from. Guess which one I got. All the kids left and the dogs left apparently the goat thing were just checking the strawberry's. Only the horse guy and two kids stayed behind. One was a boy with green eyes and brown hair and the other was a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

"hi" said the girl "my name is Annabeth and This is Percy'' she waved one hand to the boy standing next to her .they both look sixteen the same age as me.

"Hello" said the horse thingy "my name is Chiron I'm camp instructor" .Wait what camp I look past them and saw something I didn't notice before. There was a whole u shape line of cabins .Also there was a big arena a volley ball net , a house , a lake , and a huge climbing wall with lava spilling over it. Was this a suicide camp or a dare devil in training one. "Annabeth Percy why don't you take our newest little camper and tell who she is"

"Tell me what Were am I."

" Okay Jena do you know all those myths about Greek gods and stuff"

" ya"

" well their real and one of your parents is a god". the truth is I already new that . My dad told me what I was and he told me who my real mother was. Hestia Goddess of hearth and family.

"ya I know my father told me and he said my mother was Hestia." Well I would love to say they believed me but…

"That's not possible that can't true"

" Don't you get the feeling that every thing is true. If werewolf and vampires are real wizard and all the other stuff is too" finally Percy spoke up and said.

" Annabeth I got a felling she's right." Then Annabeth stormed off and Percy just said " Don't mind her is someone testis her intelligence she gets upset . Child of Athena I'm Poseidon well son of him any way I think you and Annabeth would make great friends ."I highly doubted that .

"I don't think she likes me very much but can you please tell me were I am." Then I did my puppy dog face and he just laughed and gave me a high five. As soon as our hands met he collapsed . Okay if you ever felt guilty for hitting or hurting anyone by mistake multiply that by one hundred and you will know how I felt. Just as quickly as he fell he got back up.

"Woo how did you do that."

"Do what." I asked not quit sure what happened.

"You just showed my the same thing your mother showed me last year . Your defiantly the daughter of Hestia."

"O.k. but please tell me were I am"

" Your at camp half blood. The place is safe for all demigods and monster free. We learn how to kill monsters and discover our powers." Well I guess I don't have to worry about being kidnapped here.

" So you and annabeth seem pretty close are you best friends or something."

" Well she's actually my girlfriend. We've been on a lot of quest together and she's really funny. Well lets go show you around then you can go to your cabin you and me are lucky we don't have to share a cabin were basically like only Childs but I have half brothers and sisters but you don't. You're the only child of Hestia."

So he just showed me the cabins which were huge none of them were the same one was plane gold one was silver and the other were different too. The we caught up with Annabeth and Percy said he had to go forcing me to spend time with the girl that thought I was a lyre ."Sorry" she said "I couldn't believe what you said. But Chiron told me the truth and well welcome but may I ask how you got here all we heard was a boom and you just appeared.

" I really don't know how I got here . One moment I was in my bedroom then I was here." That was the truth and this time she believed me but didn't tell me how I got here. Instead she just mumbled

"I knew it …but…hm"

"Annabeth…hello…I'm still here"

"What. Oh sorry was deep in thought. How long was I out."

"Two seconds"

"Good well here is your cabin. Cool your right beside my cabin. Well it's getting late see you tomorrow." Then she walked to her cabin and went inside. That left me in front of my new home. I opened the door.

" Omgs"The place was so clean so unlike my bedroom. It looked like no one Has ever been in it but there was no cobwebs or dust. There was so many picture frames and every time I touched one pictures of my family appeared in them. The room had bunckbeds pushed against the wall and wall art saying stuff about family. Stuff like " a friend reaches for the hand and touches the heart" and "we do not remember the days we remember the moments". On the other side of the room there was a book shelf full of scrap books. Some were for me to do and some were full of pictures of my dad and a pretty girl. It was Hestia wow she's does look like me. In the middle of the room there was a fake fire. The whole room was different colors. There was gold, lavender, silver, black, and dark rose. There was flowers every were. Also on the bed side table there was a necklace on a gold chain with a beautiful golden locket on it. When I opened it yellow mist came out. I started to feel warm and fuzzy then I started to see a image of my family opening gifts on Christmas morning when I found out about my mom. Then I was back in my cabin.

" Ok that was weird."

" Jena…JENA OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Annabeth…oh…come in" she pushed open the door and yelled

" WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"I…a…well…then I …um…not sure" She took some deep breathes and said

"I walked past your cabin and there was yellow smoke out from under the door then you screamed." Then she looked around and said with a gleaming look in her eye "this place is so cool. wow i've never been in this cabin before. oh well it's getting late you should go to bed. good night."

"night" then i got into ny and went to bed


End file.
